November Oneshots
by blueshadow1
Summary: 15 one-shots of all of the characters. What happens when Nico and Will celebrate Halloween and make a bet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi Everyone! I am going to try and do 15 one shots this November, so please give me suggestions! For the first one I'm doing a halloween one-shot. In this Nico and Will are not yet dating. Please leave a review! If I make a mistake please let me know so I can fix it. I do not own anything you recognize.

The boy with blond hair sat in the chair in front of a wooden desk filled with papers. biting a pencil. " uh" The blond groaned leaning back in the chair and spinning.

" Will?" The boy with midnight hair asked the blond looking up from his book of myths.

" I hate inventory!" Will complained.

" Solace, stop complaining and just get it done" Nico replied not looking up from his book.

" You could help" Will complained.

" I did, but you're doing medicines now that I can't even pronounce the names of, sure I'll do it and then you'll just have to do it again" Nico replies.

" Well" Will said trailing off.

" Halloween party's at five, and its two" Nico said subtly telling Will to pick it up.

" Yep" Will said sitting back down. " What are you being?"

" Still not telling you" Nico hummed turning the page.

Nico POV (One week ago)

"Nico!" Will shouts at me running up to me at archery.

" You're late" I say trying to ignore the feeling skeletal butterflies resurrect in my stomach as the son of Apollo beamed.

" I talked to Chiron and we're going to have a halloween party!" Will said slightly out of breath.

" Ohh! Do we get to dress up" Austin asks his brother.

" There better be a contest!" Kyla says happily.

" Yep" Will replied. " Death boy do you have any ideas?" Will asks me.

" No, but I'm going to beat you" I say as I see Will smile.

" Want to make a bet?" Will asks.

" Sure" I reply hesitantly wondering what I'm getting myself into, but I can't say no to Will.

" Great if I win" Will says thinking and then he gets a slightly mischievous smile. " If I win you wear another colour other that Black or grey, it doesn't have to be like neon colours but maybe a red or blue shirt."

" Ok" I say not thrilled, but at least he's being reasonable. " If I win you wear black."

" Ok copy cat" Will says.

Will POV (Present)

It was four thirty and I was putting on my costume, I was being Baymax from _Big Hero Six._ It takes me a couple of minutes before I head to the dining pavilion where the party.

I see a witch, Woody, a mummy, a cat, Spiderman and I see Austin and Kyla as little red riding hood and a wolf.

" Austin, Kyla awesome costume!" I tell my siblings as they say thank you and tell me that my costume is great. We talk a bit and I begin to wonder where Nico is, I haven't seen him yet. What could be keeping Death boy? Should I go look for him? Probably not… yet.

" Hey, have you seen Nico" I ask as Kyla and Austin share a look, why are they looking at each other?

" Not yet, but he'll be here" Austin asures me.

" I hope so" I reply looking around again.

" You asked him, he won't miss it" Kyla says rolling her eyes like it was obvious. I feel my face heat up.

" Hi" I hear Nico's voice call behind me. I turn and see Nico di Angelo dressed as a skeleton with face pain.

" uh" I say intelligently amazed at how good he looks " How would you rate your pain" I say because I can't think of anything. Great job Will. Then Nico laughs a little. He laughs! I made him laugh.

" That's actually funny" Nico told me " Nice costume".

" Thanks, you to" I say glad my face is covered because I am definitely blushing. " Want to bob for apples?"

" The doctor wants to bob for apples after others? Isn't that unsanitary" Nico states.

" Well… good thing demigods heal fast?" I defend myself and Nico just rolls his eyes.

" I'll keep my face paint where it is" Nico says. " But I'll watch"

" Great, I can beat you Kyla" I challenge my sister. I take my mask off and find that I am the worst apple bober ever. We play a bunch of games, some Nico participates in, others he weasels his way out.

" Ten minutes until the campfire!" I hear someone shout.

" We still have to mummify each other!" I shout running over to the pile of toilet paper.

" Ok, me and Austin against you and Nico" Kyla says grabbing toilet paper.

" I'll mummify you" Nico says.

" Well, even being a demigod I never thought I'd hear that" I say.

" Mummies are dead and silent" Nico informs me with a small smile.

" Yeah, well I will be talking even when I'm a mummy" I say to Nico.

" Ok, keep turning and I'll go in the opposite direction to get you mummified quickly" Nico says as I turn.

" Ok, you guys are so cheating" I say to Austin and Kyla who won again.

" We're just that good" Kyla smiles.

" You're mummy didn't talk" Nico says.

" I can talk and do other things" I defend myself.

" Yeah and yesterday you walked into the doorway while talking to me" Nico says.

" Ok, first that was one time, second we agreed not to speak of that Death Boy" I say as Nico gives me a small smile and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

We go to the sing along to sing halloween songs that nobody knows, but it's still a blast.

" Now, the winner of the costume contest is Sarah daughter of Aphrodite." Chiron announced as a butterfly stands. Her costume is cool.

" So" Kyla says " You both lost" then Austin and Kyla head back to the cabin with the other campers.

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow with a colourful outfit" I say.

" Yay" Nico says sarcastically making me chuckle.

" It's not that bad" I say.

Nico POV

I put on a pair of blue jeans and an orange camp blood t-shirt. I head to the dinning pavilion to see a mop of blond hair in black sweatpants and a grey shirt.

" Will" I say causing Will to turn around.

" None of my siblings have and black shirts" Will explains.

" I can fix that" I head to my cabin and grab a black skull shirt for Will.

" Really, a skull?" Will complains.

" I'm wearing an orange camp shirt and I'm not complaining" I say.

" Yet" Will corrects me knowing that I will tell him I hate wearing orange later.

" Whatever" I say.

A/N That was way longer than I thought. Leave a review or a suggestion please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Stars

A/N Hi everyone! This one-shot is based on Bob's love for the stars. Please leave a review and or any suggestions for one-shots! I don't own anything you recognize.

Percy POV

" Annabeth are you ready" I smile seeing my girlfriend with her grey backpack.

" Yep" Annabeth replies. I say goodbye to my mom and dad before heading out.

" I can't wait to see our friends" Annabeth tells me hopping into the passenger seat.

" Yeah, I wish we could have gotten everyone from camp Jupiter, but it will still be fun" I reply while turning on the car. We talk about classes and what we think has happened since we last saw our friends.

" So, how big do you think Chuck will be?" I ask.

" I think he will have grown, but not too much" Annabeth replys, I know it's hard to determine with satyrs.

I look at my second home, the trees are bare, but not quite ready for snow. I look around to see a few people around, the most noticeable is the son of Hades in all black on the basketball court.

" Hey, I see Nico!" I say to Annabeth heading towards the basketball court. I notice that the children of Apollo are there too.

" Nico" Annabeth calls when we get closer. His head shoots in our direction before he waves.

" Hey, Jason, Piper, Hedge, Chuck, and Millie aren't here yet. They should be here by dinner though" Nico informs us.

" How's camp been" I ask hoping that Nico has found a home here.

" Uh, ok I guess" Nico replies making me a little worried. Isn't he happy here?

" Really?" Will Solace cuts in.

" I didn't know Chiron would actually make us learn and do homeschooling" Nico mutters unhappily.

" Oh, I loved that" Annabeth says " We do have to prepare for life after camp"

" Well, besides learning how's camp" I ask.

" Good" Nico responds.

" What do you do?" I ask.

" School, lots of training, I help Will in the infirmary sometimes, I actually made some friends" Nico says.

" That's great" Annabeth says and I nodd.

" Hey, do you guys want to play horse?" Will asks.

" Sure, we can play next round" I say.

" It would just be adding three players" Will says. Wait three?

" I already got horse and the children of Apollo have good aim and haven't gotten any letters" Nico informs me.

" Great, I can't play for my life. Who do you think will get out first?" I say.

" Are we competing for who is the worst" Nico asks.

" Yep" I say.

" You" Nico says.

" Well, I'll go with you then" I say. It turns out Annabeth beat us. She got out first to all of our surprise. I got out two rounds before Nico and then the children of Apollo made impossible shots.

" Nico! Percy! Annabeth!" I hear Jason call.

" Hi" I call. We all greet each other.

" Wahhhh" Chuck cries as Coach Hedge tries to calm him.

" Super fun plane ride, you should have been there" Piper whisperes sarcastically to us as we all chuckle.

" Son of Poseidon, I don't do planes" I say.

" I agree with the plane part" Nico says.

" Lets catch up while eating" Jason says and we all head to the dining pavilion. Chiron lets us sit together so as we eat we all talk and catch up.

" Hey, do you guys want to go up on my roof and hang out?" Jason asks.

" And skip the sing along?" Nico asks. " Absolutely"

" Hey there not that bad" Will Solace son of Apollo says.

" They are" Nico says seriously and I see them have a staring contest.

" What about the time you sang-" Will starts.

" Ok, sing alongs aren't horrible" Nico says over whatever Will was going to say. Will smiles at his little victory.

" Whatever you sang you should have seen Annabeth in chorus" I began.

" Percy" Annabeth threatened " Tread very carefully" She says, all I was going to do was tell a funny story when they sang a silly song and did a dance along with it.

" Yep" I say not wanting to make Annabeth mad.

" Come on let's get to the roof" Piper says as we all head out.

I put my arm around Annabeth as we watch the sunset with our friends. We begin to see the little lights appear as the sky turns from blue to black.

" Bob says hello" I whisper. It has become a habit to tell the stars hello for Bob whenever whenever we see the stars.

" Who's Bob?" Piper asks.

" Our friend, he loved the stars" Annabeth smiles.

" He could name almost all of them " Nico tells us.

" He could?" I ask " How did he learn them?"

" I would leave the underworld a lot and he always wanted to come with me. He kept asking, so I eventually shadow traveled us from the underworld and he like all the ' pretty little lights in the sky'. I told him they were stars and they made constellations. He wanted to know everything about them. When I could I snuck him out to see the stars and taught him their names" Nico tells us. I knew that Nico was Bob's friend, but I didn't know how much Nico did for him.

" Bob was Iapetus the titan" Annabeth informs a still confused Piper, Jason and Will.

" You have a titan as a friend?" Jason asks in shock.

" We did, he's regenerating now" I say sadly. " If you want we can tell you his story."

For the first time Annabeth and I tell our friends about our time in tartarus and Bob's story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Different World

A/N Hi everyone! Thank you ABlokeCalledLester for reviewing! Awesome name! This takes place immediately after Nico brought Hazel out of the Underworld. I tried third person this time, it was a little weird. Please review and leave any suggestions! I don't own anything you recognize.

" Ok, the world will look a little different. Are you ready?" Nico asks looking at his little sister who was biting her lip nodding her head hesitantly. Nico grabbed Hazel's hand and slipped into the shadows to emerge in the woods.

" Where are we?" Hazel asks letting go of Nico's hand and wondering through the forest looking at the surrounding trees. " I forgot how beautiful the trees are, even in the dark. I can not wait for morning to come!"

" I shadow traveled us onto a mountain. If we hike up a bit we will be able to see the city lights" Nico answers leading the way.

" So, I know your name and that you're my brother, but I don't know much else. I love to draw. And horses. I died in Alaska, and I lived in New Orleans. What about you?" Hazel asks following behind her new brother.

" Well, I travel a lot. I don't stick around very long. I spend most of my time training, fighting monsters or traveling. If I have time readings not too bad" Nico says after crossing a small river. " I'll teach you enough to fit in, and then I'll take you to Camp Jupiter where you'll be safer and can live your life"

" I can't go with you?" Hazel asks sadly.

" You'll like it there, you can make friends and a life" Nico responds.

" What about you?" Hazel inquires.

" I like to travel, most people don't like it when I'm around anyway" Nico shrugs.

" I do. If I go, if, you will visit right?" Hazel asks hopefully.

" Of course" Nico replies making his sister smile.

The two children of the underworld reach the top of the mountain where there is a little clearing. When they look out from the clearing they are mesmerized by the city lights shining in the early morning and when they look up they they can see a spread of a thousand stars.

" Woah" Hazel gasps looking at the shimmering yellow, and red lights in the distance.

" A lot has changed in 70 years" Nico informs her.

" Yeah, how am I ever going to learn" Hazel asks with worry.

" I'll try to teach you. In the morning I give you a sword fighting lesson and then I'll start telling you about the modern world. On the bright side you can blame your horrible technological skills on being a demigod. You'll probably spend most of your life in New Rome though, but just in case of a quest I'll make sure you know the basics" Nico tells his little sister who smiles in relief.

Hazel doesn't sleep, instead she memorizes the lights in front of her until the sun rises. She sees the sun, Apollo, rise and shine light over the city in front of her and the forest around her. Her first sunrise since her death, and she is with her new brother. Hazel has a new day and a new life ahead of her.

" Ok, I don't have a sword for you, but I grabbed some tree branches" Hazels brother says starting her first fighting lesson. Later they head down the mountain as Nico tells Hazel what to expect. When the sun sets they find themselves on a bus heading for the middle of the city.

" What is everyone looking at?" Hazel asks her brother looking at the people holding multicolored boxes in their hands. Some poked the box while others talked to them one was even shouted at the box.

" Cell phones, we can't use them, they attract monsters" Nico tells his sister who nodded surprised that that was the cellphone.

" Come on, this is our stop" NIco says grabbing his sister's hand, he can't loose her on her first day, leading her off the bus.

Nico leads her into a movie theater filled with people. Nico gets two tickets as Hazel looks around and memorizes the building with red carpet and posters covering the wall promoting different movies. Hazel keeps close to Nico not wanting to loose him and being all alone in this new world.

" I don't really know what it's about but it has horses" Nico says leading Hazel down a hallway and into a dark room with a large screen.

The siblings remained silent during the entire movie and when it was over they leave, Hazel following Nico.

" Your quiet" Nico says hesitantly.

" Yeah, that was, that was just, I don't know how to explain it. The colors the sound it was beautiful! And the horses, I've never seen some of those kinds before" Hazel said excitedly. She begins to asks questions that she got from watching the movie that Nico answers.

After a week Nico decides that Hazel is ready to go to New Rome satisfied that he thought Hazel enough about their new world to get by.

" Do I have to go to New Rome, I could go with you" Hazel asks hoping her brother will let her go with him.

" You need a weapon, and you can make a life there" Nico argues.

" I could go with you and make a life" Hazel argues not ready to be left alone with strangers again.

" Stay there for one week" Nico tells his sister who finally agrees.


End file.
